Ally Spark: Revenge of the Fallen
by Katie Gibbs
Summary: Do you ever feel somethings coming? Something... Frighting?  The longer I'm with the Autbots, the more this feeling grows... It started when Sam announced he was heading to college, and now I fear for my family... Human and Autobot alike.  Primus help us.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prolong (The real one!)

* * *

><p><span>"Optimus Prime"<span>

_**Creator/sibling bond**_

_Lyrics_

* * *

><p>"<span>Earth, birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own, capable of great compassion…"<span>

"Jazz!" Ally raced to hug a silver leg.

I watch her from where I stood, she was crying.

"Oh, sis! Don't waste ya tears like that! I'll be home before ya know it!" He bends down to stroke her hair.

She's grown up a lot since we all first met her and her adopted brother, Samuel.

"Promise?" She pleads. Jazz smiled gently and kissed her head.

"Always sis…"

"And great violence…"

It seemed only yesterday that our scout, Bumblebee, reported that Alicia had suffered the loss of her parents at a young age.

She and her protector, Cyborg, pushed through such a fate. Her parents killed in front of her, scaring her innocence forever…

Even today, guns or cannons frighten her. She dares not to even give them a passing glance, unless it was necessary.

Her hazel eyes shined fear for us as we head out on a lead of where Decepticons had seeked refuge in Shanghai, China.

She fears some of will not return from this mission, as she always does…

"For in our quest to protect the humans…"

Her eyes finally met mine before she came to me.

Her spark reached out to me, seeking some form of comfort, something to give her hope that we all will return, human and Autobot, alive.

"Daddy… Please come back…" She pleads with me. I hold my hand out to her, she climbs up unafraid, and I hold her to my chest plates over my spark.

I say nothing, I just hold her close.

She snuggles close, and allows the tears to flow.

Jazz watches us before he is loaded onto the chopper with the others heading out on the mission. She cries harder as he turns away, the bond between them stronger then when she brought him back from the grave. He waves one final time before changing and entering the chopper.

"A deeper revelation dawns. Our world has met before."

She holds the last bit of power from the All Spark, a being who spared her life when her parents were murdered.

The very being that gave her strength to move along, to find her path in this world, and to see the world through our optics when others cannot.

But now… She fears more often, telling me she feels something evil is coming… Something rather big, and scary in her eyes.

She dreamed of red eyes, but no symbol of a Decepticon… What she sees I do not know, for all she sees is the eyes of a monster, nothing but red, glowing glass.

I fear for her, but I cannot interfere with whatever her fate is leading her to. I wish her to be safe; she is my adopted daughter…

What I fear most of all, is something in our ancient history coming back to haunt her mind. She feels, in her spark, that this evil is coming, it is alive and waiting…

But she doesn't know what.

"For the last two years, an advance team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command."

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!" I call.

Both twins race to face me and my youngling.

"Sir?" They answer.

"Ally's chopper will be here to take her home in a few hours. We won't be back in time to take her the rest of the way. I want the both of you to escort her home safely." I say.

Both smile and look at Ally. Their smiles died when she wouldn't look at them, her spark still curled into my own.

"Don't worry bossbot; she'll be safe with us with her. When she gets home, we'll stay the night… Just in case…" Sideswipe said, his optics shining with concern.

The twins have grown on Ally, and she on them, they became a team, or what she desires to call… A family…

Sunstreaker, who is closed to many around him, though he would never admit it he had a place in his spark that only Ally was allowed to be in.

"Together, we form an alliance with the humans, a secret but brave squad of soldiers. A classified strike team called NEST."

"Come on kiddo, Epps brought us a game to play." Sideswipe coaxed Ally.

She didn't move for what seemed a while, till she slowly crawled in to his hand and hugged his thumb.

Her hold on my spark was still strong; she didn't want to let me go. But she was given no choice.

"YO! Optimus! You got 2 minutes!" I hear William Lennox call out, he and other soldiers were loading up choppers of their own. I nod and turned to my daughter.

Her eyes, green, brown, and electric blue, staring back into my own sapphire optics. "We will be home." I say.

"Swear?" She croaks.

At first I was silent, and then I say, "You have my word…" It satisfied her enough for her to relax her hold of my spark.

The twins knew that this form of promise was to comfort her, so they didn't say anything that would have upset her.

I turn and head for my chopper.

"We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes hiding in different countries around the globe."

As I look out the window of the chopper, I see the base shrink, but at the very top of the radio tower was Ally. Her ability to do what the humans call 'The Impossible' still astounds me.

The speckles of glowing blue in her eyes, and her hair whipping around in the air were the last thing I saw as we started to head off. The tears that once stained her face were gone; replacing them was the brave face that was in, The Battle of Mission City, a long time ago.

_**I don't need both Sunny and Sides to take care of me daddy. Sides is going with you, Sunny will be with me and Bumblebee.**_

She is still trying to prove that she is unaffected of what happened all those years ago.

_**And you all better come back… or else I get to bring yal back and kill you all over again!**_

I chuckle at her empty threats; she loved us all as her family.

_**I will call you when we all come home youngling. You need to head home and help your brother pack. I love you, my youngling.**_

I feel her last nudge to my spark, right before the chopper dragged me further away and I could no longer see her.

"My only mission other then hunting the Decepticons, is keeping my daughter from any harm, and help her grow to be the best she can be. She has a future, and she will reach it, no matter what comes her way… I only hope that whatever that future may be… That all of us are part of it and that the war is over, so we may all live in peace…"

* * *

><p>~*~Ally Witwicky's POV~*~<p>

I sat with Sunny as we headed home. My eyes were watching the land pass us by, Sunny was going through the radio trying to lighten the darken mood that was between us.

He found something that actually made me feel like I was little again, I was about 12 when the movie Barnyard came out, there was one song that always made me feel stronger, braver, and gave me the feeling that there was always more to my survival.

I won't back down; Ben the cow sang it fighting to his very death…

I smile lightly as the song began to play. "This isn't my usual style kiddo, better enjoy it cause this is the FIRST and LAST time I ever play this song of MY radio."

"Thanks… I mean it Sunny…" I say.

"You tell anyone, you owe me 4 washed and 10 waxes…" He mutters.

* * *

><p><em><span>Well I won't back down, No I won't back down.<span>_

_You can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I won't back down._

_Gonna stand my ground, won't turn around, and I'll keep this world from dragging me down,_

_Well I'll stand my ground._

_And I won't back down._

_Hey~ baby_

_There ant no easy way out,_

_Hey~ I will stand my ground and I wont back down._

_Hey~ baby _

_There ant no easy way out, _

_Hey~ I will stand my ground and I wont back down,_

_No I won't back down._

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but hum to the song, Sunny was annoyed about it, but the giant sunflower can get over it. He cares about me enough to let me listen to the song right now.<p>

I was just letting the song flow through me, and then came the thought of everyone out there fighting…

I didn't want to be some kid that was in the way, I mean, the government is making me stay with them over the summer, stealing me away from the family that had their claim on me for years before I found out that the All Spark had custody of me…

To be honest, it sounds like I'm a kid in one of those divorced parents fight for custody! My families are fighting one another to keep me at certain times.

Sunny senses my thoughts and turns up the music and reeves his engine to go faster. He always loved to race, as long as we minded his paint job.

I laugh as we hit the speed of 90 miles and hour.

He even gets a kick out of it and chuckles as he started to do drifts and possibly illegal donuts on the open road, luckily there were no other cars or other people to report us in our time of fun.

* * *

><p><em><span>Well I know what's right,<span>_

_I got just one life._

_In a world that keeps on pushing me around, _

_But I'll stand my ground._

_And I won't back down…_

_Hey~ Baby,_

_There ant no easy way out,_

_Hey~ I will stand my ground,_

_And I won't back down_

_No I wont back down~_

* * *

><p>As the song ended we entered the city and made our way into a very familiar block…<p>

Home…

I was kind of excited to be back, but that feeling died when I saw a large group of Firemen, Policemen, and so on standing in front of my house, which looked like it went through World War 2…

Mom must be pissed.

Dad must be down right pissed.

Sam must have pissed his pants.

"There are no signs of Decepticons Ally… Bumblebee must have taken care of them long before we got here…" Sunny whispered.

I nod and open the door, he reluctantly let me go. We didn't know what happened here… So we don't know if it's entirely safe…

But then again I see Sam getting yelled at by mom and dad so it must be clean of Decepticons.

"Go to the garage with Bumblebee, get a report of what happened here. And for Primus sake! Don't freak out because of all the dust in the garage! I'll give you a wax later if you behave!" I hiss heading toward my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Gibbs here! Ha-ha! I started the second part sooner then I expected!<strong>

**I'm not really sure how well it came out, and I'm not sure if it would work, but I won't know if it's okay unless you all review and tell me what you all think!**

**Also! If you have any ideas that you want to suggest tell me and I might put them in! I bid you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


	2. Leavin it all behind The threat

Chapter 2

Leaving it all behind... The threat...

* * *

><p><em><strong>CreatorSibling bond**_

_Ally's thought_

"_Bumblebee's radio"_

Voices

* * *

><p>"BUMBLEBEE! WHAT THE BLEEP HAPPENED TO MY TIGER LILIES!" I screamed as I entered the garage.<p>

Bumblebee recoiled and sighed as I glared at him.

"I just wanted to come home, and happily hug everyone! But no! Instead I see my house smoking, my parents freaking out, and little dead bots all over the yard!" I hiss.

He shutters, _"But! Everyone was in trouble!" _ Station change. _"No one would have been able to defend against the evil forces!"_

"I don't care Bee! What if someone saw you?" I freak out. "Primus! Did someone see you?"

"_Nay, I was not seen!" _

"Okay… Okay… Calming down… Calming down…" I breathe slowly.

He sighs and lies fully on his belly with his head resting on his arms. I crawl up on his arm and rest my pounding head near his, he purred lightly trying to offer comfort before my bother came to yell at him.

Sam yells as he enters the garage, I huffed and snuggle into Bumblebee's hold. He only half listens to Sam as he continues to purr and try to calm me from my earlier ranting.

Finally it came to discussing college… Bumblebee instantly perked up and started playing songs and doing little dances in the garage. I would have laughed, if I didn't know Sam was about to bust Bumblebee's bubble with bad news.

"I can't take you with me Bee…"

And that did it…

Bumblebee did the famous record screech and looked at him like, 'What did you just say?' and his cute little door wings droop.

I hug his cheek as Sam started to explain his reasoning.

As stupid as it was, Sam was right about most of it; Bee really wasn't allowed on the campus. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars, for whatever reason…

"Look. You're an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in our dad's garage. I mean, you're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this." Sam tried to reason.

I couldn't really blame him, because he was right. Bee never left our side since Mission City; he's kind of like a mother hen that way. However, he's my best friend, and a near brother to me, we can't just let him sit in this stinking garage for the rest of his life! I press my cheek against his and let a small and sad sigh escape.

"This is hard enough man; don't make it any harder…" Sam said, he was close to Bee, and this really bugged him to let Bee leave his side. But with no Decepticon activity lately, there's really been no reason to even consider a guardian any more.

"Oh Bee…" I say nuzzling our cheeks together.

"You can always come and visit me! Yeah! Me and the gang! We can go to the lake, or maybe go to field and just hang out!" I suggest.

He gives a small smile at the idea, but it just isn't the same without Big Brother Sam. I can agree to that, I love my brother by adoption.

"Come on, big guy." Sam said patting his friend's cheek. "The guardian thing is done… You need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others." He said.

I knew he was holding back on the being normal speech just to spare Bee the hurt.

"I promise Bee, it's not the last time I'm gonna see you, you know, Bee." He offered him a sad smile.

That's when Bee started to play the guilt card… He turned on the water works…

He was making the windshield wiper fluid come from the bottom of his eyes like tears. I would have laughed if it wasn't a really depressing moment.

"Come on. Don't do that, Bee. You're killing me, Bee." Sam said nearly falling for it.

"But you'll always be my first car. Love you, Bee…" He said.

Bee and Sam were like brothers, but there was one thing for sure… WE WERE A FAMILY.

And nothing was going to change that…

Nothing…

* * *

><p>I sit with Sam in the back of the car. He didn't look me in the eye, he was afraid of what I was going to say. I closed my eyes to rest my eyes, I was strangely really tired.<p>

I told Sunny it was safe to go back to base. He did so with a grudge.

As my eyes closed, the air grew cold…

* * *

><p>I was soon looking into terrifying red eyes. They were nothing like Megatron's eyes.<p>

They were the coldest, scariest, and most blood thirsty looking optics ever. They looked right into my soul and through my whole being…

_The Fallen shall rise again…_

_The Fallen shall rise again…_

I felt cold claws wrap around me, _DADDY! HELP ME! _I screamed for my father, Optimus, but he was nowhere to be found.

_DADDY! PLEASE! HELP ME! MAKE IT GO AWAY!_ I screamed more.

Still nothing! Where is he? Can't he hear me cry out?

_He can't hear you here… little sparkling… _I froze in utter fear.

It was him… He was back again… I shiver more as the voice whispered in my ear.

_He will be no more little spark… and your power… will be mine…_

I felt his claws stroke my cheek, tears poured from my eyes in rivers. _Daddy… help me…_

_Don't worry… He will join your real creators… In the well of sparks… The Prime… Will DIE…_

_GET… OUT… OF… MY… HEAD… NOW! _I screeched using all my power to throw him out.

* * *

><p>I jolt awake. Sam, mom and dad were looking at the college campus as I sat in the car.<p>

Has it really been that long? I put my hand on my head and slowly felt for markings on my face. I felt a small trail of tears… But nothing else…

Just who was that mech? Who was 'The Fallen'? And what does any of this have to do with me and my dad? I shutter at the thought. _Momma… Daddy… Please watch over everyone… At home… At the base… Everyone… Cause something tells me… We're about to face something… Something terrible…_

_And a lot of people, and bots… Were going to die…_

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing BUT Ally, Gen, Pipe, Max, Circuit<strong>, **and the idea to make the story on fanfic! I am just a writer with nothing better to do but dream! **

**Anyway, sorry it's been so long, a lot of things have been going on and I just haven't found the time to sit and write anymore, and I've been thinking about posting a story for J Decker, but I'm not real sure about it…**

**Review this story if you wish, it would make me really happy if you did! If I made a mistake somewhere be nice when you tell me about it! Oh and I will think about the J Decker story! And for those who don't know J Decker, go look it up! **

**Until then! Bye!**


	3. College and Galloway

Chapter 2

College and Galloway

**Bumblebee**

'_Ally's thought.'_

_**Bonds**_

_Voice_

_**Inner com/Comlinks**_

* * *

><p>I hold a box of my brother's crap, "Why am I carrying this again?"<p>

"Because you love me enough to help me get my stuff upstairs." Sam answered. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say brother dear."

We laughed and continued to pull/drag his stuff up stairs and into his new room. I met his roommate Leo; He was… okay for a college student.

I was weary of him, mostly because he convinced me that he was 'Cooko cooko!' I was walking down the hallway to find a bathroom when I hit a woman on the way to the door. "Sorry mi-'' I paused to look up at a blonde. She looked at me, but not at me. I mean she saw me, but she wasn't really looking at my person, just a simple look. She then turned away, totally ignoring me. I bite my cheek and growl as I enter the bathroom and enter a stall. I pull out a small phone, "Circuit? Any word from the others yet?"

The small phone changed to a little bot, she was small enough to stand in my hand, but big enough for me to see her eyes and her smile. "Nothing yet, but don't worry mama. Grandpa will call soon!" She said as she patted my cheek.

I force a smile and stroke her little head. In human years she would be about 2 years old, but mentally she would be 6 years old. Cybertronians age faster then humans, so this really doesn't surprise me. "Thank ya sugar. What about Jazz?"

"He sent a text, 'Love you ladies, and stay cool! We'll be home soon.' And he sent a smiley face!"

I chuckle and kiss her head, "Send back 'We will, all of you come home safely, or someone's gonna lose a tail pipe.' And make sure that message is crystal clear." I say.

"Okay mama! I want to give Uncle Sam a hug and a kiss before we leave!"

"Okay, don't worry." I kiss her head and wait for her to change back into her cell phone mode. I gently put her in my pocket and exit only to run into the scary blonde.

"Hey, you got the time?" She asked nicely.

I flinch, her voice was too… Sweet.

"Its 20 past noon…" I say trying to pass her by. She grabbed my shoulder, and gripped it tightly.

"Don't be rude…" She hissed.

I twist away and race out of the bathroom. I rammed right into my brother. "Sam!"

"Al! You okay? You look like you saw a Con." He said pushing me back a little. I breathe slowly and look behind me, but the creeper blonde wasn't there.

"I'm fine… Just checking my calls…" I say.

"Come on kiddo, mom got the weird brownies and made a run for it not too long ago."

"Where the freak did she get those?!" I hiss following him as we spy our mother fighting another dude for a Frisbee. _**'Oh my primus! She's outta it!**_' I could hear my brother-by-bond saying. _**'Jazz? Did you guys headed home already?' **_I asked through our bond.

'_**Sure are! Everyone's com'in home! Only a few injuries, nothing Ratch can't fix, so don't try and off somebot.' **_He warns.

I giggle and help dad strap mom in the car. _**'So you know anything about this Galloway dude?' **_He asked me as I climb in the back and hold Circuit in my hand; she instantly jumps Sam's neck and nuzzles his neck as he tries to keep her from ripping off his skin with her sharp metal armor.

'_**Nothing really. Did he make it there already? Lennox said he wasn't supposed to be there till like next month.' **_I answer back.

'_**Fraggit, I hope not… he'll chew out Boss Bot big time. Better get over here while you still can before he does. We'll need all the support we can get. **_He warns.

'_**Don't worry bro, I'll make it fast. And tell uncle Hide not to try and blast him, I heard from Rob that Galloway has a big attitude problem.'**_ I say.

'_**You got it! Give 'little bit' a kiss from her uncle!'**_

Once he was gone, I pulled Circuit in my hand and place her on my shoulder. "Mama? Were you talking to uncle Jazzy?"

"Yes, he says he loves you and wants me to kiss you for him." She smiles and nuzzles close to cheek. As promised, I kissed her cheek gently.

* * *

><p>Mom and Dad had me shipped off to the Bots, they knew this Galloway was no joke, so they knew I wasn't going to sit back and let him bully my family around.<p>

About the time I go there everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was just unloading as I stepped out. "JAZZY!" I shouted running out to hug his leg. He clicked and smiled down at me.

"Hey! How are ma ladies ta'day?" He chuckled.

"We're glad everyone came home safely." I say.

Circuit jumped Jazz and started to climb up his body to his shoulder and nuzzled his neck lovingly.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

He looked around slowly. "Should be in bunker 9, might still be unloading. Wanna ride there?" He asked.

I smiled brightly and nodded.

By the time we found my father, he was just rolling down the plane ramps with some of the soldiers I recognized. "Uncle William!" I jumped Will.

He grunted as he caught me in a hug. "Kid you're too big to be catching from a distant!" He said.  
>I only laugh as he attempts to swing me around in a big circle.<p>

"_**Autobot twins, report to Hanger three."**_

"Sunny and Sides do something stupid again?" I asked.

"Ouch! Chika! That hurts me in my spark!" I hear Sides say. He was walking up to us with his brother.

"He was talking about the other twins Mudflap and Skits." Sunny said in a bored tone.

"New bots?" I asked not recognizing the names.

"They were hiding undercover for a while in Shanghai. When they heard we were there, they called us as soon as we were close enough to get their signal. They'll be getting better Alt. Modes."

"What were they before?" I asked them confused.

Suddenly an ancient, dirty, ice cream truck rolls by. I managed to catch the greatest sticker on the bumper. '-Decepticon Symbol- suck popsicles.'

"Was that…" I gawk.

"Yep." Sunny, Sides and Jazz say with a groan.

"You thought we were bad? Wait till you get to know them." Sides lifted me up.

"What did that sticker mean momma?" Circuit looked to me from Jazz's shoulder. Her innocent eyes glowing curiously.

"Not till you're older sweetie." I say.

"But momma!" She whined loudly.

"I said, not till you're older Circuit!" I say sternly.

She huffed, muttering she wasn't a newborn anymore.

"Oi! Meetings about to start! All ya get yer afts front and center!" Ironhide shouted.

"Show time sis!" Jazz said letting circuit jump to me.

* * *

><p>We all walked up to see all our friends circled around a few monitors with a familiar face. "General!" I waved.<p>

He saw me and smiled weakly. He didn't wanna give up the tough soldier look in front of everyone. He's actually a great guy!

I looked around and sadly, I saw a few men saluting as caskets covered with flags. I turned away holding in tears and I started to pray. Hard.

"All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS and this area serves as the Autobots' hanger." Will was showing around a few governments dressed guys. I assumed one of them was Galloway.

'_Thing is… Which one was he?'_ I think to myself.

"General?" Will asked.

"Will, I saw the Shanghai Op." The General said sounding a little concerned.

"We had a rough day out there."

"Yes, sir. We have Intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots." Will said hoping the General would let the Bots explain themselves before he chewed them out.

"Proceed." The General said knowing he could trust Will's word and my father's word.

Sides let me slip down to run up to my father as he started to change to his Bi Pedal form. I could see one of the Government men slowly let his jaw fall and the other ready to piss himself as my father stood tall and proud next to the monitors to speak to the General.

I never get tired of them changing so much.

"You gotta wonder," I hear Epps said still in awe as well.

"If God made us in his image, who made him?" He said to the Government man right next to him.

"Primus… Same as our God. But a whole different species, Remember Epps? I told you about this already." I say scaring the crap outta him.

"Ally! How are ya Kiddo!" He hugged me tightly.

"I'm fine." I smiled hugging him back.

The government man looked at me, he scowled as if I wasn't supposed to be there.

'_Something tells me YOU are going to be this Galloway afthead I'm hearing all about._' I think as Epps puts me down and we turn to my father as he started to speak.

"General, out alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning." He said strongly.

_'A… A warning…'_ I think with dread.

Someone started to play the message on a recorder. "THE FALLEN SHALL RISE AGAIN."

My spark stopped. My… My nightmare… It can't be… I felt Jazz poke at me with his spark. I shook him off and told him not to worry about it. I could feel my father lightly comforting me. I knew I was going to have to tell him about this. There had to be a connection.

"'The Fallen.' Meaning what?" General asked.

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the All Spark and lost with its destruction." Dad said.

"And Ally? She was connected to it and now holds some of it's power?" General suggested.

"True, however, false. She was connected by spark. Only allowing her to grow with it. She never gained knowledge of our kind or our history. Our medic believes even if she did, all that ancient knowledge would have, over time, slowly drive her mad and eventually kill her. Not even I would wish that on the greatest of enemies." He said.

"Excuse me!" The man next to me and Epps shouted to my father. My father, hardly startled, turned and looked to us.

"With this so-called All Spark now destroyed," He started to climb the stairs up the main deck to look my father in the eye, even if he was a few feet taller then him still.

"Why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" He said.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison." Will explained to the General on the screen.

'_HA! I knew it!'_ I growled as Director Galloway stood in front of my father unafraid.

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo…" General said slightly annoyed.

"Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through." He pushed by a few soldiers.

I gave a low chuckle as he made his way to the monitor.

"After all the damage done in Shanghai the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done." He turned to look at my father.

"Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your Intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry?" He said questioningly.

"That would be my fault sir!" I say racing up the stairs to meet up with both of them.

"I may or may not have shown them some documentaries of what humans do in a time of war. And you have to admit, the human world isn't so pretty when we all go to war." I say.

"Ally is right… With these documentaries, we've witnessed your human capacity for war." He pointed to Galloway knowingly.  
>Galloway backed up, and his face was scrunched up as if he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.<br>"It would absolutely bring more harm then good." He said.

"But who are your to judge what's best for us?" Galloway hissed to my father.

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years." Will said stepping up to Galloway.

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together." Epps said down below standing next to my father's foot.  
>"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk." Galloway growled to him.<p>

_'Bad Idea…'_ I think with a sigh.

"Don't tempt me." Epps growled under his breath. He walked off in a huff.

"Easy." My father tells him softly as he vanished.

"And the newest members of your team. I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House." Galloway said.

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach." General swooped in.

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is about reproach." Galloway said countering the General.

_'Geez, what happened to the home of the brave and the free?'_ I growled in my head. This guy was really getting under my skin.

"Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE One, AKA Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien All Spark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world." He said finally stopping to take a breath.

_'I have a sickening feeling…'_ I think suddenly feeling ill. I had to lean on the rail next to me to keep myself from falling over.

"And since no one can seem to tell me, what the enemy is now after, well! There's only one clear conclusion! You!" He looked to my father.

"The Autobots!" He accused.

"They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that?" Galloway asked looking at my father smugly, literally daring my father to try and answer that.

" 'The Fallen shall rise again.'? It sounds to me like something's coming." He said dead serious as my father approaches him more.

"So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, Will you leave peacefully?" He said finally calming down.

"_**Dad! You wouldn't would you?"**_ I looked to my dad with pleading eyes.

He gave me a soft look, and then he slowly pets my head with his finger. "Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it." My father said turning to Galloway.

My spark sank. "Even if it means leaving my daughter behind, and taking away her creation," Circuit growled and curled under my neck in protest of the thought.

Galloway eyes me, but nods as if my father gave him the correct answer.

"But before your President decides, please ask him this." My father looks to Galloway his eyes never betraying his ancient wisdom and his protectiveness as a father.

"What if we leave…" Then he leans down to get right in Galloway's face. "And YOU'RE wrong?" His voice dropped into a dangerous tone, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"And for you're question of judgment for what is good for you and your people…" He holds his hand to me.

"I not only think of your people… I think of my daughter, the families of these fine soldiers, and how they are lucky to still have a natural home…Where ours was destroyed and ravaged by our own hands… And weapons…" He said.

Galloway stood in place as dad walked away with me and Circuit in hand. Jazz, Sunny and Sides walked beside and behind him as if to guard us.

"_**As for you my spark… I would... Only if it meant for you to be safe…"**_ Dad said to me in our bond.

"_**I pray that... that day will never come…"**_ I tell him back as I comforted Circuit, who now was clicking and crying softly at the thought of us being separated.

I even wanted to cry at the horrible thought.

"_**As do I my spark… As do I…"**_ My father said.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG IM SOOO SORRY!<strong>

**I'm so behind it isn't funny! I know! The pass two years have not been kind. School is up and running and I'm busier then I ever thought possible! I'm trying so hard to catch up I promise you all! Hopefully today I can get about 2 or 3 of Ally Spark and other stories up and running again! You all have been very considerate with waiting and I thank you for that. So please enjoy what I can manage to post this Labor Day weekend! Review if you wish and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
